Supernatural Imagines
by LoveIsAllYouNeed96
Summary: This is a new series based on posts from Supernatural Imagines tumblr. Feel free to suggest Imagines.
1. Being With Jo After Hellhounds Attack

**Author's Note:** This is a new series based on posts from Supernatural Imagines tumblr. Feel free to suggest Imagines.

_Imagine being with Jo after the hellhounds attack_

* * *

"Hellhounds." Jo stated, peering round the wall.

The sound of growling could be heard from down the street.

"So these are useless then." Eve sighed, looking down at their guns.

"What are we gonna' do?" She asked.

"There's no point hiding girls." Came a voice. "Come on."

Their eyes widened.

"I'm waiting."

Rolling her eyes, Eve walked out from their hiding place and into the road.

Meg was stood with her arms crossed, the puddles on the ground around her moving slightly from where the hellhounds were.

"Jo, Eve...what a lovely surprise." She grinned.

"What do you want, Meg?" Eve asked, sick of her crap.

"Ever heard of the saying..." She began.

Eve cut her off as she shot her in the chest with her gun.

Jo's eyes widened.

Meg looked down at the bullet hole before her eyes slowly rose to meet Eve's. "This is a new jacket." She stated.

"You're stalling." She stated, ignoring her.

Meg smiled before cocking her head to the side. "She's a smart one."

"What are you stalling, Meg?" Eve asked.

"It's more like who." Meg then looked down. "I got told to stall. I didn't get told that I had to keep you alive." She clicked her fingers. "Boys. They're all yours."

Growling could be heard.

Eve's eyes widened. "Run!" She screamed before pushing Jo in front of her and sprinting off.

The hellhounds were close on our tail.

Beginning to fire off shots in the general direction of the hellhounds, Eve hoped to hit at least one of them.

"Eve, come on!" Jo shouted.

Suddenly something grabbed hold of Eve's ankle causing her to fall to the ground.

"Eve!" Jo screamed as she ran back over.

"Jo, no!" Eve screamed as she tried to back away from the hellhounds.

Jo fired off shots but out of nowhere, a hellhound appeared a sliced a claw down her side causing her to scream out in pain.

"No!" Eve screamed, scrambling to her feet and sprinting over to her. Eve struggled to lift Jo into her arms but found that the adrenaline was definitely helping. Sprinting off down the street as fast as she could, Eve soon found a store and rushed inside, dropping Jo down on the floor as they got inside. Using herself as a barricade to block the doors, Eve reached across to one of the aisles and grabbed a tub of salt. Drawing a line with it, the hits stopped and everything went silent.

"Eve..." Jo moaned lightly.

"I'm coming, Jo, I'm coming..." Eve tried to keep her tone calm as she grabbed some chain and wrapped it around the handles of the door before locking it in place. She then rushed to Jo and dropped down to her knees beside her. "Oh god...oh god..." Taking off her coat and shirt, Eve bundled them up. Gently placing the coat under her head to act as a pillow, Eve then held the shirt against the wound to try and stop the flow of blood.

"Eve...you need to get out of here." Jo stated.

She shook her head. "I'm not leaving you. I can fix this. I'll get us out of here."

Jo sighed. "Eve, I can't feel my legs...we both know that I'm not going to get out of here. But you can."

"No..." Eve shook her head once again, tears now starting to fall.

Jo smiled, tears falling down her cheeks now too. "I have a plan, but I'm gonna' need your help..."

"Jo...no..."

"Let them all in, then get out of here. I'll do the rest."

"Jo...stop it." Eve stated bluntly.

"Eve!" She shouted.

She stayed silent.

"I am going to die, but I'll be damned if you're gonna' die with me." Jo stated sternly. "You're my friend, I'm not going to watch you die..." She paused. "I won't..."

"What do you want me to do?" Eve asked after taking a deep breath.

* * *

After constructing the bomb, Eve fed the wire across the floor to Jo before sitting down next to her.

"Done it?" She asked in a weak tone.

She nodded before holding up the doorbell that was standing in for a button on the detonator. Lifting up Jo's hand, Eve placed the detonator in it, tears streaming down her cheeks as she did so.

"It's not your fault, Eve." Jo stated.

"Shut up." Eve mumbled.

"It's true..."

"I said shut up!" She shouted. "All of this was my fault! I was supposed to be watching out for you." I stated. "If I hadn't have been stupid enough to get grabbed by that hellhound, none of this would have happened."

Jo lifted a hand and gently stroked her cheek. "It was my choice."

"Don't say that...please...don't say that..."

"I chose to save you...Me, Eve. It's my fault. So stop blaming yourself." Jo glanced at the door before back at Eve. "I'm sorry."

And that's when she broke down. Wrapping my arms around Jo, Eve never wanted to let go.

Jo did the same.

When they both eventually pulled away, Eve knew that this was it.

"Tell my Mom for me, will ya'?" Jo asked.

Eve nodded. "They're gonna' string me up for this." She answered weakly with a light smirk.

She smirked too.

"I'll see you up there." Eve smiled weakly.

Jo nodded.

Taking a breath, she walked over to the door and kicked away the salt before opening the lock.

Eve glanced one last time at Jo.

"Go..." She mouthed.

She nodded before running off through the shop and out the back.

What Eve hadn't anticipated was the large warehouse behind the shop which she had to contend with before she could get out. Sprinting down the aisles, Eve eventually came to the back door. Opening it, Eve heard the sound of the explosion before she found herself tumbling through the air for a few brief seconds.

**Everything went black.**

* * *

"Gah..." Eve moaned lightly as her surroundings came back to her. Flickering her eyes half open, Eve could see the yellow, dancing flames of the store. Lifting her head up slightly, Eve could see a small spot of blood on the ground. Shakily put a hand to the side of her face Eve winced when it came into contact with something sticky. Looking down, it was blood.

Pushing herself up slightly, Eve dragged herself over to the wall and slumped back against it, resting her head against the bricks.

"Eve!..." She heard a familiar voice scream in the distance.

"Eve!..." Screamed another.

Footsteps could be heard sprinting over.

"Eve!" Sam and Dean knelt down in front of her.

Eve smiled slightly at the sight of them before she buried herself against Sam's chest as she began to sob.

Sam immediately wrapped her arms around her protectively before he began to gently stroke her back in reassurance. "It's okay, Eve...It's okay..."

"No..." She shook her head. "It's not okay...It's not okay..."

Dean looked across at the flames pouring from the building. Noticing the absence of Jo, his eyes widened. "Eve..." He began. "...where's Jo?"

Eve's sobs became harder.

Dean scrubbed a hand down his face as realisation kicked in. Turning to his little brother, who had an equally shocked expression, Dean sighed. "We need to call Ellen."

Sam nodded before he wrapped an arm around Eve's waist and scooped her up into a bridal carry. Looking down at her, Sam heart wrenched at how broken she looked. Pressing a soft kiss to her forehead, Sam held Eve close against his chest as he followed his brother back to the Impala.

* * *

"I killed her..." Eve's tone was weak.

"Eve..." Ellen began.

"I killed my best friend..." She looked up, eyes tear filled.

"You didn't kill her, the demon did."

"I might aswell have. I mean, she wasn't dead. I made her a bomb, opened the doors to let the hellhounds in then legged it. I placed the detonator in her hand."

"Eve, stop it!" Ellen's tone became sterner. "This wasnt your fault."

"Stop it!" Eve growled loudly in anger. "Stop being so nice to me! Stop treating me like you don't hate me because of this! Stop looking at me like you actually want to help me! Just stop it!" She screamed those last three words.

Ellen didn't say anything.

"Come on! Scream at me, tear me up! Do something!" Eve shook her head . "For fuck sake!" She shouted. "I killed your daughter" Her voice became softer. "I killed Jo..." Eve paused. "I killed her!" She screamed in Ellen's face.

Ellen slapped her across the face.

Eve stood in silence for a few seconds, before she broke down. Tears began to flood down her cheeks as she began to sob. Eve soon found herself being gathered into Ellen's arms as she pulled her daughter's best friend against her in a tight, warm embrace as they both cried. "I'm sorry..." Eve whimpered over and over again.

"Shh, shh, shh..." Ellen cood softly as she stroked her hair. "It's okay...it's okay..." Pressing a long kiss to the top of Eve's head. "None of this is your fault, Eve." Her tone was reassuring but weak.


	2. Reading SPN FanFiction

"So your book series…" You began, picking up one of the volumes from the bed and flicking it over to read the blurb on the back. "Have you ever checked up on them since we went to that comic store?"

"Nope."

"Why?"

"Why would we want to?"

"Aww, I think they're great. A little morbid, but great."

Dean shook his head with a smirk as he walked off.

Grabbing your laptop, you plugged in the charger before flipping the screen up. Typing a search into Google, you smirked as the results came up before you started reading.

* * *

In the time you had spent reading various works from fanfiction sites all over the web, Dean and Sam had gone out and returned, Cas along with them.

As they entered the room, you didn't say a word, although you were dying to say everything.

"I see you're still adopting the procrastination position." Dean stated.

You stuck your finger up at him, not even bothering to look up from the screen.

Sam, who you didn't even notice had crossed the room, leant down slightly and looked over your shoulder at the laptop screen.

"What the hell are you reading?"

"Fanfiction."

Dean furrowed an eyebrow. "Come again?"

"It's like stories that fans have wrote…and some of them are about you guys." You explained with a smirk before turning to look up at Sam. "Hey Sam, you remember what you found out about Supernatural fans?"

"Yeah…" He answered in a tone that showed he was obviously worried about what manner of thing you were going to show him.

You scrolled up the page before pointing to the story information box with your finger.

Sam read it before laughing.

"What?" Dean asked.

Cas looked equally as confused.

"Can you dig Elvis, Dean?" You asked him before bursting into hysterics.


	3. Dean Discovering You Make A Mean Burger

Walking down the corridor and into the library, Dean noticed you sat at the long, wooden table with your feet resting on it. As he walked passed, he knocked your feet with his hand so they fell to the floor.

"Be nice to it."

"You do it all the time." You retorted.

"Yeah, but I'm awesome." Dean answered with a cheeky grin.

"You wish." You mumbled under your breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." You leant your head back to look at him standing behind you and grinned.

"Whatever." He shook his head with a smirk. "Come on, I'm hungry."

"Ughh…I'm sick of crappy food and we have a perfectly good kitchen here." You argued.

"But do we have burgers here? No."

"Yeah, we do. Sam and I went grocery shopping this morning."

"You overestimate me cooking skills." Dean replied.

"I can cook burgers." You stated.

Dean simply looked at you before laughing. "You?…Y/N, you can barely make toast."

"Hey." You slapped him on the arm. "I can cook burgers." You paused. "Okay then, if you don't believe me, let's make this a little more interesting."

Dean perched on the edge of the table.

"If I prove to you that I can make a mean burger, you have to cook a whole meal for the two of us."

"Fine." Dean nodded.

"Good." You walked off towards the kitchen.

Once you'd finished the burgers, you plated them up and walked through into the library. Placing one plate beside Dean and one in front of your seat, you sat down at the table. "One burger." You smiled.

Dean looked it over before nodding, clearly happy that it wasn't gonna' give him food poisoning. Picking the burger up, Dean took a bite. "Mmmmmm."

"Like I said, I make a mean burger."

"This is SO good!" Dean exclaimed. "Better than good, this is the like the best burger I've EVER had."

"Thanks." You smiled.

"You're welcome…now I've gotta' plan a date…" He cut himself off. "…I mean meal."

You blushed.

Dean smiled at you before looking back down at his plate. "After I finish my burger." He took a bite so larger it made you giggle as you saw his cheeks resemble those of a chimpmunk from the amount of food stuffed in them.

You giggled before beginning on your own burger. After taking a bite, you relished in the taste. Damn, you could cook a mean burger.


End file.
